Painting the Stars
by mtgranola
Summary: [ModernAU Permanet Hiatus]Kaoru is an emerging artist working at a local coffeehouse. Kenshin is a ruthless business man who always gets what he wants. Summary is cliche, I know. KK, SM, MA pairings.
1. Chapter One

**_Painting the Stars_**

written by **mtgranola**

**random ranting:** I realize that I have two other fics out there that I should be working on, but well, um...okay so I have way too much time on my hands because spring semester is over and my imagination has been working overtime!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kenshin or any of his buddies, I just like to torment them…oops, did I just say that out loud? However, _Sing to Me_ and _Swallow Me in Darkness_ are both original poems by me and are copyrighted. So don't use 'em! If you do I will resurrect Shishio and sic him on you!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Imagination is more important than knowledge—Einstein._

I took my thumb and gently rubbed the paint into the canvas, loving the feeling of the viscous material underneath my hands. I absentmindedly wiped that same appendage on my clothes, not really caring if they stained. They were my clothes, after all, and if I wanted to go around looking like an industrial accident at the Windsor and Newton oil paint factory, then I would.

I take the fan brush from between my teeth, eyeing the image for a moment before carefully blending the pigments together. I mold the paint to form my picture, using the paint brushes as the manipulators. This is my peace, my quiet repose from the world around me. Loud, chaotic, always moving.

I don't have to move here, I can get lost in time. This is _my_ world.

I stepped back from the easel and set the brush down on the nearby tableau, criticizing my own hands. I've always been told that most artists are their own worst critics, and I find that to be the truth.

Nothing is ever good enough, even though my friends and various admirers always say differently. But it is my peace, I should be able to find some happiness in it.

I don't truly follow any particular style, though it has been called everything from something reminiscent of German Expressionism all the way to Photorealism. But it is not that, it is my own unique blend of styles that I have made completely my own.

I looked around the small studio that also served as my resting place, glancing at the clock. Three in the morning apparently, and I mentally groaned. Good thing that I didn't have to work until one in the afternoon today, but I would be exhausted by the time of the opening.

Not my first opening for an exhibit, but the first one that was completely my own. No other people's work mingled with mine. Just my own images, a serious of timed life-studies using only the three basic colors: blue, red, and yellow. Smooth and flowing, light and choppy; my vision of the people that stood before me.

Beautiful, happy, sad, or ugly, I wanted to paint them all. They were all beautiful to me, and I liked to think that I showed that through my brushes. The human body was a miracle of nature, every piece having it's own specific purpose, every being having a heart be it good or bad.

I scrubbed out my brushes and carefully wrapped up my paints so that they would not dry out over night. Then I turned my attention of myself, viciously scrubbing so that no trace of the oil paints stained my arms or hands. I looked in the mirror only to see a light lavender streak across my forehead and down the side of my nose. Perhaps I should leave those, they somewhat matched the two purple locks of hair that hung down either side of my face.

As forgiving as my boss at the coffee house usually was, I don't think she'd appreciate it if I came to work with my passion displayed for the whole world to see. Customers don't care to see their baristas in such a state of disorder.

I carefully began to scrub the delicate tissue of my face with a cloth until it was raw, removing all traces of my other life.

I sighed out loud and set the cloth in the hamper that only held my rags full of oil paint. I'd have to wash them soon, I noticed I smelled the almost overpowering scent of linseed oil, before the whole building started to reek.

Yes, I used linseed oil in my paints. There was nothing quite like the smell of turpentine or linseed oil. It was like a drug that I was addicted to. Of course, there's so many different products on the market that take less time to dry or such as the case of turpentine, much less hazardous to one's life and health. But that didn't matter, I may not be a traditionalist per say, but I was a staunch traditionalist when it came to my paintings.

I was convinced that nothing cleaned like turpentine, nothing flowed like linseed oil. And I never really like how my paintings looked if I used anything else. It always looks so…_plastic_. Unreal somehow.

I pulled of my shirt and jeans , casually throwing them over the pack of my stool that I used to sit in front of my easel for hours on end. I'd clean them later, now was the time to get to bed.

I laid down on the futon couch that served as my bed. I couldn't remember the last time it had actually been laid down flat to serve as a bed. Possibly the last time I had brought a boyfriend up for the night, but those had been so few and far between I couldn't be sure.

As I closed my eyes, my painting became real, a Technicolor dream that I am always striving to paint.

&&&&&&

"Kaoru! Hey Kaoru! Open the door already!" I heard my best friend Misao call from the other side of my door.

"Misao! It's too early! Go away!" I yelled back grumpily, burying my head underneath my pillow.

"KAORU!" she whined and I winced. I should probably answer that before my neighbors downstairs began to complain about her racket.

"Coming. I'm coming! Quit fucking shouting already!" I mumbled as I open the door to be greeted by an overly energetic young woman. I always wondered how someone could be so cheerful in the morning.

Misao grinned up at me, her green eyes shining with mischief.

"Pray tell why it was so urgent for you to come and wake up the whole apartment building." I asked her, walking over to the small kitchenette to start some coffee.

I proceeded to ignore her as she gushed about the love of her life, Shinomori Aoshi, occasionally nodding my head or grunting an answer. I really shouldn't be acting like this, she was one of my best friends after all, but it's so god-damned early in the morning! 9:22 in the morning to be precise.

"Misao, you do realize that some people prefer to sleep in the mornings, don't you?" I asked her, pouring myself and my hyperactive friend a cup of coffee. Probably not the best of ideas, Misao certainly didn't need to be any more genki than she already was. I sighed, I was just going to have to buy some decaf for these occasions.

"You waste the day that way!"

" Whatever." I told her, completely exasperated by her cheery personality, "I'm certain you didn't come over to wake me up at such a god-awful hour just to tell me about that block of ice."

"Mou! Kaoru, Aoshi-sama isn't like that!"

"Bullshit and you know it. Come on, Misao, spill it. Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to come over and see what you where wearing tonight."

"Probably a nice pair of jeans and a blouse."

"Kaoru! You can't! It's your first opening, you need to make an impression."

I grimaced slightly, she was sounding too much like my friend Megumiat this point.

"I don't see why, the people come to see the art, not the artist."

"Mou! That's not true!"

"Misao." I warned her.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "We're going shopping! And no complaining because I'm buying!"

"Misao! I can't!"

"And why not?" She put one of her hands on her hips.

"Well, for one, I'm not going out in my pajamas and for two, I refuse for you to take pity on me and buy me clothes!"

"I'm not taking pity on you Kaoru! I just want to give my best friend a present to celebrate her big opening!" Misao stopped and smiled at me, noticing the bright red my cheeks had turned in my shame. "Now, go get a quick shower and then we'll go, all right?"

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "All right, thank you, Misao."

"No problem! Now hurry up!"

"Yessir! Rightaway sir!" I said with a mock salute before turning around and heading to the small room that served as my bathroom. It was a toilet and a small shower nothing to get too excited about. It didn't even have a sink! But that's okay, I was saving loads of money by renting out the small room that also served as my studio, which meant that I could spend more on my passions. Especially since the good quality paint was fairly expensive, even for the small tubes. And brushes! Don't even get me started on brushes! My tastes in brushes, especially my favorite type that used all natural sable bristles tended to run into the high price range.

I turned the water on hot and let it burn away on my skin to the point that I became a good and proper lobster. I scrubbed my hair clean with my favorite shampoo and conditioner before allowing the water to rinse it clean. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, not caring if I made little water puddles as I walked over to my chest of drawers and the rolling rack I used to hang up my clothes.

Jeans and a tank top, not too original, but oh well. I didn't really dress to impress anyone other than myself.

"Ready?" Misao asked me as she opened the door.

"Ready as I've ever be." I responded, grabbing my wallet and my cigarettes before walking out of my apartment.

I sighed inwardly to myself, it was going to be a very long day.

&&&&&&&

Three hours later Misao deposited me on the front steps of the coffee house I worked at, promising to see me at closing time so that we could head back over to her place and get me ready for my big night.

I stepped into the dark café and made my way behind the counter, saying my greetings to my co-workers and boss while slipping into my apron.

It was pretty slow for right now, probably wouldn't pick up until happy hour which was still an hour and a half away.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Yes, Tae-san?"

"Since we're so slow right now, why don't you go over and test out the new sound equipment I bought for open mike night?"

"Sure. Any requests?"

"No, play whatever you want, dear, just watch the swearing okay?"

"Okay."

I slipped back out of my apron and picked up the acoustic guitar that had a sound box placed underneath it's strings. Kind of like an electric guitar, but without all the fancy doodads on there. I actually hadn't been to open mike night in awhile, being so caught up in my paintings, but it was the one night of the week that the coffeehouse stayed open until midnight. Usually it was a bunch of punk kids that came in, trying to wow everybody with their highly unoriginal and badly done covers.

Sad, but true.

I set the guitar across my lap, and gently strummed the strings before tuning it the way I desired. I picked out a couple of notes before I began to sing softly. I don't know if I sing well or not, to tell you the truth, but no one except my little brother Yahiko ever complained.

_Talk to me_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me your sweet songs of misery_

_Beautiful_

_In my pathetic existence._

_Sing to me your songs_

_Of bittersweet memories_

_Beautiful sorrows_

_And proud failures._

Two men walked into the coffeehouse at this point, heading straight for the counter and ignoring the girl singing up on stage. One was short, with red hair and violet eyes, a violent cross-shaped scar upon his cheek. His companion was much taller, with short spiky hair that refused to be tamed.

"Hey Tae, where's jou-chan? She'd usually working at this time."

"Oh hello, Sanosuke-san. Kaoru is up on the stage testing out the equipment I bought for our open mike nights."

_Talk to me_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me your sweet songs of misery_

_Beautiful _

_In my pathetic existence._

"So, not only does she paint, dabble in photography, and silk screen she can sing and play the guitar as well?"

"Hai. She's a very energetic girl with many interests."

_Let me grasp_

_A thread of understanding_

_To comprehend _

_The thing I have left scattered among the erratic paths of my existence._

"So what can I get you and your friend today, Sanosuke-san?"

"I'll take a triple shot mocha, and one of those coffeecake muffins I like so much…. Hey, Kenshin! What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll take an Iced Chai, please."

"Okay, do you want that to stay or to go?"

"Oh, we'll take it…."

"We'll stay here, Sano." Kenshin spoke up, but not looking at him. Instead his gaze was directed towards the slight woman singing on stage. Two purple locks of hair framed her face, and her eyes were closed as she lost her self in the melody.

Sano just smirked as he saw his best friend and employer eyeing the girl he had come to think of as a sister since she started working at his favorite coffeehouse over a year ago. He knew what Kenshin was thinking, but he wasn't about to let it happen.

_Talk to me_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me your sweet songs of misery._

_Thing things I have left half-finished thrown off to the side,_

_Never to be picked up again._

_Talk to me, _

_Sing to me,_

_Sing to me your sweet songs of misery_

_So that I too, understand._

I strummed the final chord and let it fade off into nothingness, and was startled by the round of applause I was receiving from the few customers in the café.

"Thanks you guys." I said and I'm sure that my face was almost as red as a tomato at the moment.

"Hey Jou-chan! Play another!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked over to my friend and daily tormentor, Sanosuke, whom I affectionately referred to as 'tori-atama' most of the time. And my heart almost stopped when I saw the man sitting next to him, looking at me with violet eyes. His long red hair was tied up high upon his head, and I'm pretty sure that I have never met a person so…well, beautiful.

I noticed I was staring a little too hard, and I'm pretty sure that my jaw had dropped to the floor. It didn't help that the man was smirking at me…. Oh, so he was one of _those_ men, he knew he was gorgeous and he was probably a playboy with a new woman in his bed every night.

I couldn't stop the scowl that came to my face, but I forced it into a strained smile as I tore my gaze away from him.

"Okay, tori-atama. I'll sing another if it's okay with Tae-san." I called over to him. I smirked at his flustered expression and the scowl over the use of my nickname for him. He turned to ask Tae if it was alright and she looked at me and smiled, giving me the go ahead.

I readjusted the guitar strap, making it more comfortable in my grasp before I started to play another tune.

_Swallow me in darkness_

_The cool breeze of the night_

"So you know her, 'tori-atama'?" Kenshin turned to ask his friend, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, I do know her." Sano replied scowling at his boss, "And I know what you're thinking and the answer is 'no'. You're not going to do anything with Jou-chan up there."

"Why? Is she taken?"

"I don't know, and it don't matter. I'm not going to let you hurt her, Kenshin."

_Thousands of twinkling stars_

_Knowing they don't care_

_Moonlit hours of dreams that will never come true_

"Kenshin." Sano warned, "I know how you treat your women, and Jou-chan deserves to be treated better than that."

"I treat my women wonderfully, Sano. I buy them nice presents, wine and dine them…"

"And then break their hearts." Sano finished for him. "Jou-chan's not like other girls, she'd special, and I don't want her to have to suffer like that because of you."

Kenshin sighed, "Fine, all right, all right. You win. She's off limits. Unless…" Kenshin regarded the man next to him slyly, "You want her all to yourself."

"No!" Sano defended himself, "It's not like that…it's just, you know…."

_But it's nice to believe_

_That it's real for a moment or two._

"Well, if you haven't claimed her, then I don't see a problem with it." Kenshin smirked.

"Kenshin, I swear if you hurt her…. I don't care if you're my best friend or my boss, I will make you pay."

_Pray to the moon_

_That the sun never rise_

_Know that you must go home…_

_Eventually_

_But it's nice to believe _

_That's it's real for a moment or two._

"Don't worry, Sano." Kenshin assured his friend, "I'll ask her out, and if she refuses that'll be the end of it."

Sano didn't answer deciding instead to take a sudden interest in the coffeecake muffin he had ordered.

_Straight into the mouth of madness_

_Thinking for a moment that it can't be true_

_Walking on a twisted path _

_Strewn with fragments of shattered dreams._

_Picking up the pieces_

_To put them back together…_

_But it's nice to believe_

_That is was real for a moment or two._

_But it's nice to believe _

_That is was real for a moment or two._

I finished with my second song, and blushed again as the customers applauded. I looked at the clock and realized it was close to happy hour so I put the guitar back into it's case quickly and slipped my apron back on. I didn't go over and talk to Sano, as I usually would have done, but there was just something about that man next to him….

I could either love him or hate him to be sure, but in fear of both I decided that I didn't even want to face him.

I didn't want to lose myself to him.

And being a romantic and an artist, I knew that it would be alltoo easy for me to do so.

I heard Sano calling out a good-bye as he left and I raised my head to give him a smile and a wave, only to be met with those violet eyes again. I quickly looked away, yes it would be all too easy to lose myself to that man….

&&&&&

end chapter one

So what do you guys think? This was kind of a challenge to myself to see if I could right in a first person kind of role. (it's amazing how taking a semester off of college frees up so much of your time) I'd appreciate your thoughts on whether or not I should continue with this fic.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Painting the Stars**_

written by **mtgranola**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just 'borrowing' the Kenshingumi for awhile, so please don't sue/authoress looks to poor Kenshin tied up to her bed and grins evilly/ This should prove to be…_fun_. Mwahahaha! I don't own the rights to _Ain't That The Way_ it belongs solely to Ani Difranco and Righteous Babe Records.

**Warning:** Extreme OCCness, I didn't think that I would have to do this since it is an AU fic, but apparently I do. I'm merely playing with Watsuki-san's characters so of course they aren't going to be cannon.

**Notices: **Kiddies, don't smoke! It's a hard habit to break, believe me I know. And if you ever find yourself in a foreign country that doesn't have age limitations don't succumb to temptation just because you can! **_Also noteworthy_**: Daydreaming in your car about Kenshin is hazardous to your health, the health of your car, and the people on the sidewalks, so don't do it!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Everything you can imagine is real- Pablo Picasso_

I stood looking in front of the mirror at Misao's place. I had to admit, albeit _grudgingly_, that the outfit she had picked out for me was pretty nice. So for tonight's opening, I am wearing a ¾ length skirt with irises of varying color painted on the front. I really like it though, it kind of reminded me of those dancing skirts that women wore back in the 1920's and 1930's. I have no idea what the material that it's made out of is called, maybe crepe or something like that, but then again, fabrics and clothing are not my specialty. That's Misao's department and she loves dressing people up in the clothing she _thinks_ they should be wearing. The top was a simple black scoop necked shirt that clung to my curves and covered up my cleavage quite nicely. I may paint nude people, sketch nude people and study them on a near daily basis, but that doesn't mean I'm not a little self conscious of my own body. There I said it! I am a walking contradiction of myself….

Then of course, there are the heels that she insisted that I wear. Heels, in my opinion, are the gods' curse to women. But this particular pair was rather _cute_. I almost gagged, since when have I been a shoe person? Sneakers and sandals were the only thing that I ever really wore, and now I'm calling a pair of heels _cute_.

"Hey, Kaoru, you about ready for some makeup?" Misao asked from the other side of the door.

"Misao, I though we've been through this? No make up." I responded. "I swear to the gods if you make me wear makeup I'll change into that yellow poufy dress that you hate and wear my yellow Sketchers along with it."

"You mean that outfit you wore to senior prom?" I could just imagine the look of horror on my best friend's face and I smiled gleefully at the prospect.

"Yes, _that_ one."

"Mou! You are fashion challenged you know that? I promise nothing overboard," Misao pleaded, "Just some eye shadow and lipstick, please Kaoru!"

"I'm not fashioned challenged, I'm creative." I argued with her trying to avoid looking into her 'puppified' eyes. I rolled my eyes, I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. It was useless, I could never win in an argument against Misao. I resigned myself to the upcoming torture and opened the door to allow my overjoyed friend into the room.

"I'm going to make you look fabulous Kaoru! Just you wait!" she squealed in excitement.

I sighed, honestly you would think that she was sixteen and not twenty-two years old. I don't know how Aoshi, Mr. Ice Man himself, could put up with her overwhelming personality seeing as he was so stoic and unemotional…. But then again, they say that opposites attract, and the gods' knew that Misao had enough energy and emotion for two people. Maybe it was a way of counter-balancing two _very _extreme personalities.

I tried to sit patiently while Misao painted my face up for me before she declared that she was done. I looked into the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. Perhaps this dressing up thing wasn't half-bad after all.

"So what do you think?" Misao asked from behind me as she tamed my hair into a mussed bun at the nape of my neck instead of my usual high ponytail, letting my two purple lengths of hair to frame my face. Totally clashed with the whole 'looking nice' idea, but since when have I cared?

"I really like it." I told her with a smile, "Thanks."

She waved my thanks off, telling me that's what friends were for. Then she booted me out of the room so that she could get ready herself. I found a seat on the couch and waited patiently for my little whirlwind to finish. Good thing I went first, because Misao could take forever getting ready if she really tried, and I really didn't want to be late for my own opening.

&&&&&&&

"So, are you nervous?" Megumi asked as Misao and I walked into the gallery.

"What are you talking about? I'm so nervous I think I'm going to be sick." I answered her, looking around at all the people who had come to the reception. There were quite a few of the well-to-do's of our city meandering around with glasses of champagne in their hands conversing with each other. I hadn't really expected this, too be quite honest, I thought only the local art junkies, a few friends, and perhaps a couple of collectors would be there.

"Well, if you're going to be sick, make sure you use the bathroom. There's a few of the high and mighty here, it wouldn't do to make such a scene." Megumi said loftily, looking through the men to see which ones she would flirt with for the night. I stuck my tongue out at her behind her back as she stalked her prey.

I don't mean to sound bitchy, I really love Megumi, but she and I are like oil and vinegar. While she's a medical student at the university, has good looks to boot and carries herself like a lady; I barely managed to graduate, I don't consider myself to be overly pretty but I know I'm not a dog, and lets face it, I'm a tomboy. Always have been, always will be. Not exactly girlfriend material in the eyes of the guys, I've always been more like their buddy and they've always treated me like their younger sister.

But it looked as though have the population of the ritzy part of town were here, not to mention at least half a dozen recognized artists that I had met during my university days. Of course my friends, and some students that were a couple of years behind me in school. Now that I think about it, I was really glad that Misao convinced me to dress up, I'll have to remember to thank her later because she's already bounced off on her everlasting quest for her Aoshi-sama.

Why she insisted on calling that man 'sama' I will never figure out. I always mean to ask my genki little friend, but I always manage to forget when I'm around her. Then again, I forget a lot of important things that I need to do when I'm with Misao.

Great, I'm all alone in the midst of a whole lot of people that I don't know. This is the reason why I was hoping that this was going to be a small affair. I am not really comfortable with situations like these, I'm always afraid that'll I say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing or otherwise make a fool of myself….

"Ah, Kaoru-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at the older woman, Higa Yuki and the owner of the gallery that was hosting my show.

"Higa-san, it's good to see you." I replied politely, giving her a small bow.

"Yes, yes. Your speech will be around eight o' clock, just thought I'd let you know so you'd be ready, Kaoru-chan."

"Arigatou. I will be ready at eight then."

She gave me a smile, "Oh, I'm so excited for you! There are so many people here, and a few have already asked about a couple of pieces that are for sale."

I gave her a small smile in return, trying to keep my nervousness from showing. I know about the speech of course, a rather elaborated artist's statement wherein I get to explain the hows and whys of this particular installation. Oh joy, I can't wait. I hate having to give speeches, I've gotten a little better over the years. At least I don't cry when I have to get up in front of people any more….

&&&&&

Kenshin rolled his eyes as his latest girlfriend, if you could even call her that, talked to one of his business partner's wives. He didn't know what he was thinking when he let her talk him into going to this particular event. Oh yeah, he wanted to get her into the sack….

Art didn't bore him, he actually quite enjoyed it and he grudging had to admit that the artist who painted the works he was now staring at in boredom was quite good. However, having to go out into public just so _she_ could expose her self to the general public at large, hopefully with a picture of the two of them in the society pages the next day, disgusted him.

"Enjoying yourself there, Kenshin?" his best friend Sanosuke asked from beside him.

"I think you know the answer to that, Sano." Kenshin replied gritting his teeth, watching his latest fling flirt with one of his competitors.

"That boring, huh? I, for one, would have thought that you would enjoy Jou-chan's show."

"Jou-chan?"

"Yeah, you know the barista you were eyeing this afternoon?"

"She did all this? And she works in a _coffeehouse_?"

"Well, she's an artist Kenshin, but at least she's not a _starving_ artist." Sanosuke replied shrugging his shoulders, "Jou-chan's got a good head on her shoulders. She knows that her art isn't going pay the bills, _yet_, and possibly not for a long time, so she's gotta to do something to pay the rent."

"Why are you here, anyways?" Kenshin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Me? Supporting Jou-chan, of course. Maybe buy a painting or two." Sano answered nonchalantly, "She's a good artist, and getting an independent show like this at her age is pretty impressive."

"Since when have you been such an expert on the art world?"

"Um, well…" Sano scratched the back of his head. "I dated a girl who was kind of an art 'groupie,' and I picked up a lot from her. And Jou-chan talks about it every once in awhile if she's in a good mood when I go in for coffee…."

"Art 'groupie'?' Kenshin stifled a laugh, imagining some women wearing less than decent clothes like he had occasionally seen at the few rock concerts he had been too, "There are actually people like that?"

Sanosuke shrugged, "Yeah, some weirdoes in that bunch, let me tell you. They go to all the openings, drink champagne and act like snobs. Analysis the artist's works with a bunch of fancy words, that sort of thing. But I haven't seen any of them here tonight, but that's not surprising. Jou-chan and that bunch don't get along very well."

"Interesting…."

"Tori-atama, so glad you could make it." A soft feminine voice came from beside the two men, "Does Tanuki know that you're here?"

"Nah, haven't run into her yet." Sano replied, scanning the crowd. "How's things going, kitsune?"

The tall man flinched as the woman viciously slapped him upside his head. "Don't call me that you stupid rooster." She growled before catching sight of Kenshin. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't believe I know you…?"

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." He supplied, offering his hand to the young woman.

"Takani Megumi." She replied, shaking his out stretched hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ken-san."

Kenshin frowned at the woman's familiarity before she excused herself to go mingle among some more people.

&&&&&

I stood in front of one of my larger paintings, scrutinizing my own work as usual. I could see flaws everywhere in the piece, and inwardly I cringed. Seriously, I have no idea what other people see in my works.

But then, maybe my works are supposed to be flawed. I'm far from perfect, I know. I have a short temper and can get a little violent at times when I can't put my frustration into words. The people I paint have flaws too, although I'm not too sure what they are. I know one lady posed for our weekly life drawing sessions just because she's a bit…okay, I'm lying, she's _very_ narcissistic and a possibly a nymphomaniac as well. For her payment she asked for one piece of our work, I've heard from somebody else that she had them all framed (I'd _hate_ to see that particular bill, framing ain't cheap) and gives them to her lovers…. I'm a little uncomfortable with the thought of that for some reason.

I'm a bit of a prude, and although I find the naked human body beautiful it scares me at the same time. Misao got me to read one of her romance novels one time and I couldn't even finish it because I was blushing so much. Not to mention the horrible lack of a plot, all sex and no story. There's got to be more to love than just physical attraction and the inevitable romp in the sack.

I sighed and tried to listen to Ani Difranco playing in the background. Usually they'd have some high class jazz or classical music playing at a showing like this, but I asked Higa-san to play a few CDs I had burned myself. A lot of Norah Jones, Ani, Tori Amos and the like. Beautiful strong voices and bluesy beats that inspire a lot of my own songs. I think it fits in well myself and I find myself bopping my head along to the music while sipping my champagne.

_I love you and you love me and ain't that that way it's supposed to be?_

_I swing my stick legs 'round from the root and I pile drive each foot into a platform boot._

_And I'm up and I'm out cuz I'm bouncing off the walls_.

_And I come when you call and you call._

"Hey Jou-chan." Sano said as he slid up beside me, "Great show."

"Thanks Sano." I replied, musing another painting over my glass of champagne. "You come with that groupie?"

"Jou-chan! You wound me!" he mockingly exclaimed, "Nah, haven't seen Angela in months. I figured if I didn't come you wouldn't put that extra shot of expresso in my cappuccino anymore."

"Gee, thanks." I said as I rolled my eyes, "Nice to know that I'm only good for a shot of expresso."

"Just kidding, Jou-chan. I came because you're my friend." He smiled at me, "You're good, wouldn't be too surprised if someday some I don't find you making my coffee anymore."

"You really think so?"

_I got a super cute three piece suit._

_One piece for your body. _

_One piece for your smile._

_One more little piece if you stay a while._

_Yeah, cuz I love you and you love me._

_Ain't that the way it's supposed to be?_

"Damn straight I do." He nodded towards the painting I was looking at. "This is ten times better than anything I went to with Angela, and the music isn't so boring either, a bit chicky though."

" 'Chicky'?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, bluesy and chicky." He replied with a smirk on his face. "No offense or anything but I prefer alternative rock to anything else."

"You would." I commented.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

_I gotta beeline double time._

_Leave my home sweet home for your honeycomb._

_Then I show up steady ready and proud and I find I've forgotten how to talk out loud._

"You realize that most of these women are alternative artists, right?"

He looked almost stupidified for a moment, which considering that it was Sano wasn't too hard.

_Isn't it just like you to bring me to my knees in my brand new stockings while the cat is out with my tongue. _

_Isn't it just like you to bring me to my knees in my brand new stockings. _

_Love makes me feel so dumb._

"Hey Sano aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" A unfamiliar masculine voice came from behind us. I turned and looked at the intruder and felt my throat constrict. It was the same man with the violet eyes from this afternoon. Up close he was even more beautiful than he was before. Red hair almost crimson, blood red. A shade that I had never before seen on another person, reflecting the gallery's track lighting almost like flames.

And those eyes, I could get lost in those eyes.

_Cuz I love you and you love me and ain't that the way it's supposed to be?__  
Yeah, cuz I love you and you love me. _

_Ain't that the way it's supposed to be?_

I looked up at Sano who didn't look to happy at the moment, I don't know why. It almost seemed as if he was having a war with the other man using his eyes.

"Kaoru, this is my friend and boss Himura Kenshin. Kenshin this is Kamiya Kaoru and the artist of this exhibition."

"Pleased to meet you Himura-san." I find myself blushing. Mou! I always find the wrong times to blush, it's embarrassing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Himura murmured, taking my outstretched hand and gently brushing his lips over my knuckles. I shivered a bit at the contact, like a sudden jolt of electricity had jumped up my spine. I could feel my cheeks heat up even more. One minute with the guy and I'm acting like a highschooler who's crush just spoke to her for the first time…. "You are very talented, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed an opening so much."

"Thank you. You're too kind." I replied quietly, gently removing my hand from his and looking back into his eyes. Was it my imagination or did his eyes change to amber for a moment? Strange…. "Excuse me, Himura-san, Sano. I must go prepare for my speech."

I didn't even wait for them to acknowledge my excuses, turning my back and hurrying away to find Higa-san as soon as I could. My heart was beating in my chest like I had just run a mile in record time and I felt all sorts of giddy…. I'm an artist, artist's aren't supposed to be 'giddy'. We're supposed to be dark and gloomy and hate the world. Well, I've never taken it that far, and I'm more cheerful than most, but I do have my moments. Oh how I wish one of those moments came right now….

Nope, no can do. Gotta lovely little speech to say and explain my creative process. How the hell does one explain their creative processes? I can't say I truly understand what's going on in my mind when I'm painting. It's something that just comes.

How do you explain that to a crowd that is made up of people who are not artists?

Can you tell? I'm trying not to think of those liquid violet eyes that belong to a certain crimson haired business man. I saw the suit, I know. Expensive looking, probably Gucci or Armani or something equally pricey…. Ahhh! Don't think about him Kaoru! He's way out of your league anyways.

The right minded business world doesn't work well with the left brained enclave that belonged to the creative among us. It would never work…. Great! Now it sounds as if I'm actually interested in him! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!

That's weird, it feels like someone's staring a hole into my back….

&&&&&&&

Kenshin looked at Kaoru as she walked away from him and Sano, a small smirk gracing his lips. He hadn't missed the way Miss Kamiya had responded to him….

Interesting.

"I still don't like the idea of you going after her, Kenshin." Sano said beside him, watching his best friend watch his other friend walk away. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Don't worry so much Sano." Kenshin reassured his friend. "I'll just ask her for a date and if she turns me down I won't bother her anymore."

"Somehow I don't quite believe you." Sano muttered, reaching for a glass of champagne.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" A small diminutive woman spoke from the podium, "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight to Kamiya Kaoru-san's debut as a solo artist. Can you please give a warm welcome to our guest of honor tonight?"

The throngs of people in the room stopped chatting with themselves and applauded politely as Kaoru took her place by the podium.

&&&&&

I looked out at all the people gathered in this one room just for me and my art. My heart nearly stopped. I think I smiled at them before I cleared my throat to speak to them about my vision.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. When Higa-san approached me several months ago about having an independent show, I didn't know what to say or what I would exhibit. I was honored and overwhelmed a bit having just got out of college. Over a cup of coffee and a slide show we somehow decided that my paintings of nude models would somehow be the central theme. I decided that if we were going to show my life studies I was going to call the show _Inner Beauty_.

As you can see, most of my paintings here tonight ere on the side of expressionism, and that is because when I have the model in front of me I don't paint what I see I paint what I _feel_. The human body is a work of art itself and I feel that I drag out what is more on the inside rather than what is exposed on the outside. In our society we tend to shun the nude human form whether it be male or female and I feel that it's a shame. We can where fancy clothes or paint our faces to disguise the people we are inside, but when there is nothing to protect ourselves from the viewer we feel weak and vulnerable. We expose our innermost thoughts and secrets, and that makes us feel uncomfortable.

_Inner Beauty_ was put together in an effort to show that exposing ourselves isn't shameful, that letting other people see us for who we truly are isn't all that bad. Again, I want to thank you all for making the time to come out here tonight. I appreciate your support so very much."

I released the breath I had realized that I had been holding as the gathered crowd broke out into another round of applause and I chanced a look at Higa-san. She smiled and gave me a discreet thumb up sign. Funny how I didn't feel the same way.

I know that hardly anyone understood what I was talking about, hell, I wasn't too sure if I understood it myself. I looked down to see my hands shaking slightly, the adrenaline rush I had received because of my nervousness receding. I tried my best to smile again at the crowd, holding my ground even though I felt like running away and lighting a cigarette to soothe my nerves.

"You did great Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. "Congratulations!"

I gave her a lopsided grin. "Thanks Misao."

I looked around the room once more, watching as the people drifted off back into their little circles, some of them taking their leave when I caught a pair of violet colored eyes staring at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up again….

"Come on, Misao. I need a cigarette." I muttered, grabbing my genki friend's hand and leading her towards the exit.

I felt those eyes watching me again as I walked out the door….

&&&&&&&

end chapter two.

**_Reviewer Responses:_**

**The Great Blue Emu:** interesting name I must say. /rips a page out of Watsuki-san's book/ Oro? Okay, ummm. I'm happy that you think that this story would be good enough for fictionpress however, I have no intentions of doing so. One, I'm too lazy (hey, honesty is the best policy) to think up my own characters for something that just came to my head whilst daydreaming and two, even if I gave them different names, I think I would still be 'borrowing' from Watsuki-san…. When I write this story, I think of the Kenshin-gumi, I'm not too sure that it would work otherwise. Thanks for reading my story though.

**Sagitarious Devil:** Thanks for reviewing my fic! I'm glad you like it and I hope that this second chapter lives up to expectations!

**Khmer Moon Blossoms:**Thank you for reading my story, I'm happy to know that you've enjoyed reading it.

**blooded wyngs**: actually, 'mou' is a common word that can be translated (as closely as English allows) to 'oh my gosh' or 'oh goodness'. It's actually a very mild swear word that is used only by females, from what I understand. Of course, I may be completely off the mark, if I am I hope someone will correct me. Thanks for enjoying my story!

**-infidelmaki-:** /high five/ yep, yep. Author is also an artist…. I'm beginning to think that this fic came out of me spending _way_ too much time in the studio though…. Smelling turpentine all day can not be healthy for your brain.

**Kaiya:** Thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you've enjoyed it and I hope that you enjoy this second chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out!

**gabyhyatt: **Thank you for being the first to review my fic! I'm glad you liked it!

**  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Painting the Stars_**

_written by **mtgranola**_

**_Author's Note 12/5/2005: _**re-edited as I caught some errors that were really confusing the story. Chapter six will be out soon, and currently half-way through Chapter 3 of **_Guiding Light_**! So please be patient, I'm working as hard on my stories as much as my job and my schooling allows!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just 'borrowing' the Kenshingumi for awhile, so please don't sue! And I may own several dictionaries (three French-English, one Japanese-English, two Italian-English, one German-English, one Gaelic-English, and one ordinary English dictionary but none of them are Merriam-Webster) but I do not own the rights to Merriam-Webster Dictionaries, I just use them a whole lot, especially their thesauruses.

**Warning:** Extreme OCCness, I didn't think that I would have to do this since it is an AU fic, but apparently I do. I'm merely playing with Watsuki-san's characters so of course they aren't going to be cannon.

**Dedication:** I am dedicating this chapter to Mrs. Angela Nagengast, my AP English teacher in high school who passed away at the age of 59 on July 25, 2005. If it wasn't for her love of literature, poetry, and philosophy I don't think that I'd be half the person I am today. She passed on her loves to the students that were blessed to have her come into their life, even if it were for only 180 days out of one year. There were many times over the past six years when I have thought about her, many times when I was going to go visit or even mail a letter, but unfortunately my procrastinating ass (sorry Mrs. Nagengast you never did rid me of that one trait) never did. Now I can't, and I regret it, and I don't regret much that I have done or didn't do in this lifetime. You can thank her for all of the large words in my vocabulary because she was the first teacher to treat me as a person with a learning disability and not as someone who was stupid. If it weren't for her, these fanfictions of mine would probably not exist.

She shared her wisdom and her light while she walked on this earth, I feel fortunate for having knowing her. I feel blessed because she cared. She opened brand new doors into the literary world that I never thought of seeking, she showed me the beauty of Plath's poetry and Shakespeare's prose, she made me think for myself using Philosophy as my guide. She encouraged me to stretch beyond my limits for something better…. I can never thank her enough for what she did for me, but I hope she knows how much she meant to her other students and I. (You can even thank her for my proper English)

More luminous than the stars while on this earth, she is now apart of those stars…. Smoking a carton of Marlboros and reading Kafka.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Happiness depends on ourselves.  
**Aristotle**_

I sat staring into my coffee, feeling _way_ too over dressed to be sitting in this twenty-four hour diner. I'm not too sure why I agreed to come with Misao to this place, their coffee tastes like crap and I have to pour half the sugar container in this evil brew just to make it even somewhat appealing…or drinkable for that matter.

I make a face after the first sip. Mind you, I did say _somewhat_ appealing.

At least my genki little friend didn't put up too much of an argument when I demanded to be put in the smoking section. She's such a health nut, really. I mean I try to keep up with my kendo practice and stuff but life…and what I mean by that is my art…constantly distracts me from what I'm supposed to be doing. You know the whole quitting smoking and eating organic foods and not living off of a constant caffeine and nicotine high.

Kind of like how the memory of Himura-san's eyes are distracting me right now.

I would love to paint those eyes.

Ack! Kaoru! Just what the hell is your problem anyways?

I never realized just how easy it was to ignore Misao while she went on one of her Aoshi-sama rants. All you really had to do was smile and nod and make one syllable responses whenever she paused to take a breath. I should feel bad about it, she is one of my best friends after all, but it is rather depressing to her of her great love for an icicle of a man.

I remember being in love once, back in college. It was a remarkable feeling, a new feeling. It inspired art and poetry to flow from my hand. The relationship lasted for two years until I discovered him fooling around with another girl at a party that we all went to. I berated myself for months, telling myself I should have seen the signs…but truly love blinds us to the faults of those we fall in love with. And maybe that's more true for artists because we see the world through different eyes than everybody else….

But our breakup caused another surge of inspiration for me as well. I honestly think I painted some of my best works at the time. Very dark and emotional. Bleeding with a need that I still can't quite place my finger on….

My poetry went that way as well, still does on occasion. Misao helps me write music for the really good ones so that I can play them at open mic night. But lately I've been feeling a bit of a writer's block when it comes to poetry. I really need a change in my pace and find a new inspiration.

I sigh and stare wistfully into my coffee, wondering when it would be polite to excuse myself to leave. Of course, Misao may not buy the excuse that I'm tired, she knows my hours too well.

I imagine a pair of violet eyes looking at me and I want to bang my head against the table. Maybe I should…. On second thought, we're already getting too many looks as it is because of Misao's rather dramatically loud speech on how Aoshi is the perfect man.

I snort. No man is perfect. I learned that all too well with Enishi.

And I definitely do NOT need a complication in my life like Himura-san. And why the hell am I thinking about him anyways? It's not like a handsome man like him would look twice at a starving artist like myself. And why would I want him to? Argh! Seriously gonna have to consider getting a lobotomy…or a memory purge or something to that effect….

Logical business oriented minds do not get along well with flighty creative minds like mine. It was proven in a scientific study, I'm sure of it. On top of that, he's probably had so many women he'd be like that skit I saw on a comedy show once where James Bond had to call up all the women he slept with because he had numerous sexually transmitted and potentially life-ending diseases…. One of which he could have only gotten if he had slept with a shark….

Ewwww.

But still, he's got gorgeous violet eyes….

&&&&&&&

I really wasn't happy. I mean really, really unhappy. You know those days where you just wanna buy something really expensive and smash it with a hammer? Okay, maybe _you_ don't get those days….

I'm half tempted to throw this canvas out the window right now and watch it shatter into a million pieces on the sidewalk. That would be very, very satisfying at the moment…. Rather spectacular too, when you consider I live on the sixth floor.

I sighed and shook my head. Memories of helping a friend move popping into my mind during my potentially destructive thoughts. This friend of mine, who shall remain nameless for both his safety and mine, had a penchant for stealing signs. And not just any signs, mind you, but big burly signs preferably with the metal sign post still intact….

This particular idiot did not want his building super to see him hauling down highly illegal street signs into the awaiting moving van. So he decided that he was going to remove them from his fourth storey apartment via the windows.

I still say he was just being lazy, but I learned that gravity really does work on that day. The mile marker 76, sign post and all went flying out the window and nearly hit some innocent bystanders in the process. I think that he had acquired this sign after a night of drinking and then driving around outside of town with another dipshit friend of mine. We all learned the next day that it takes three precise hits with a '78 Ford Crown Victoria to topple a mile marker sign. It's probably a very bad thing that I know this.

Apparently, throwing a sign with a possibly deadly post from the window creates some kind of inertia that I don't understand, (I never was any good at science anyways). And the poor defenseless sign lodged itself into the side lawn of the apartment complex just far enough as to make it impossible to pull it back out again.

In all probability I believe that my friend had just tossed one of the world's largest lawn darts, which is a sport that has been banned in most countries, out the window.

My friend got evicted from his apartment that day, ironic that the process of him moving out is what got him evicted.

The sign was still there, highly out of place, the last time I checked. Some sort of monument to stupidity I suppose.

But anyways, the reason that I am currently thinking of ways to burn, maim, and/or slash this piece of work is that I can't get a certain red headed, violet eyed playboy out of my head…. I haven't seen him since the show two days ago when I saw him leave with a blonde who was wearing something with so little fabric it couldn't possibly considered appropriate _or_ a dress. And the fact that I haven't seen him is a fact that I am deliriously happy over, but I CAN'T GET THE BASTARD OUT OF MY HEAD!

My muses can be cruel creatures when they want to be.

Damn Himura Kenshin and his high sex appeal. Argh! No! Will. Not. Think. Of . Men. With. Purple. Eyes!

Keep on chanting that mantra, Kaoru, and you may just make it through this day yet.

&&&&&&

"You know, 'kismet' is a funny word…." I started off, staring into space.

Slow day at work, no happy hour. No overly caffeinated teenagers bopping in after their six odd-some hours locked away in a stuffy high school to grate on my nerves. Only me and my trusty genki side-kick Misao. Maybe I shouldn't have added that fourth shot of expresso into her mocha.

"Is 'kismet' even in the dictionary.? Or for that matter is it an actual word? Or is it like 'supercalifragilisticexpealadious' being in that it is a totally nonsensical word?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's an actual word, not English though. Probably Arabic or something, it sounds like a swear word that you would find yourself saying in Egypt."

"That sounds plausible." Misao responded with a slurp from her cup and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Kismet, kismet, kismet, kismet…."

"Uh, Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep." I replied with a somewhat lopsided smile, "Just waiting for the nice men in the white coats to come and take me away to my nice soft padded room."

"Sheesh, Jou-chan, I always knew that artists were a little on the mentally unstable side but truly I had no idea that you were funny farm fodder."

Ah, my favorite rooster/big brother/annoying as all hell friend is here and…shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He just had to bring along my life's current torment didn't he?

I just rolled my eyes as I pushed away from the counter, "As usual tori-atama, your perception for the obvious never ceases to a amaze me." I said dryly before putting on my brightest

'hostess' smile and went over to the expresso machine. "What can I get for you gents today?"

"What do you suggest Jou-chan?"

I could see him visibly gulp in reaction to my evil grin. Oh, life was sweet sometimes.

"_My_ favorite is a triple shot banana cappuccino. But recently I've become fond of quad shot caramel and peach mochas."

Fruit flavoring and coffee you ask? Why yes, if only to completely confuse my companions. Actually, it started out as banana Italian sodas back in high school, but then I graduated into heavy duty coffee. And banana and dark roasted expresso really tastes good. I mean really, really good. As in they are my addiction and the sole reason why I have a cappuccino machine in my apartment.

"That's okay…" he said warily, "How about a quad mocha with extra chocolate?"

"Whoa, living dangerously there aren't we, Sano? Sugar and caffeine overload…."

"It's been a long day, Jou-chan…."

"And what can I get for you Himura-san?" I asked over my shoulder as I prepared Sano's cup o' doom.

"An Iced Chai would be nice."

"Okay… Would you like regular, Black Spice, Chocolate, Green Tea or Raspberry?"

"Don't get the Raspberry, Kenshin." Sano mocked whispered, "It's redefined 'nasty' in the dictionary!"

"Really? I thought that was the Green Tea one." Of course, Misao had to put in her two cents…_loudly_ and slightly shrieking while she was doing it. "What's the one that you like to drink, Kaoru? You know, the one that reminds you of a pumpkin pie?"

"Oh, that? That's Black Spice."

"Black Spice would be fine then." Himura-san finely broke in.

Poor man, I don't think he quite knew what he was getting into when he happened to walk into this particular coffee house that was already inhabited by one genki itachi and one moody tanuki with one tori-atama. All on a caffeine high. He obviously did not take his mental health into consideration by associating with any of us. Although I may question his sanity for hanging out regularly with Sano in any way, shape, or form. That is due to cause anyone to lose a few brain cells at the very least.

"Okay, then. I'll bring them out in just a sec…."

I turned back to the task at hand, somehow gracefully grabbing the things that I needed _without_ spilling them all over Tae's nice floors and proceeded to do…whatever baristas do: make coffee.

"So are we going to continue the conversation about the validity of the word 'kismet' in the English language or shall we move on to something else?"

"I am not listening to you rave about your Aoshi-sama at work, Misao." I growled.

"Hey, at least I try."

"Tori-atama!" I called over the counter.

"What?"

"Do you know if the word 'kismet' is an actual word? Like as in if it is considered a word enough to be included in Webster's Dictionary? And if you do know if it can be found in a dictionary, what is it's exact definition?"

A dumbfounded look crossed the rooster's face for a moment. "Naw, why? It sounds like a swear word that you'd say in Egypt or something…."

&&&&&&

After repairing Sano's much damaged ego after Misao and I laughed our asses off, no, not literally, (amusing as it would be) and remaking the quad extra chocolate mocha I had spilled on the floor during my mirth we got 'educated' by none other than Himura Kenshin himself.

Mou! He's good looking and he's smart, can the man get anymore infuriating!

Apparently, 'kismet' is a taken from a Turkish word that I can no longer remember, but it's a noun and it can mean a) portion, lot and/or b) fate.

I still like the idea of it being an Egyptian swear word better. Damn the man for crushing my childish dreams!

On top of that, I learned that a goldfish has a memory of three seconds. Aren't I just the plethora of useless information today? Our abstract conversations pulling out somewhat traumatic, albeit interesting, memories of other conversations over coffee dealing with various culinary traditions around the world. I, for one, previous to these conversations had no idea what koribouto pork was or that barbecue originated with cannibals in South America. Again my brain has been filled with information I'll probably always remember because it's so…so _odd,_ but never used in intellectual conversations. Unless I'm at a five star restaurant or a pet store, maybe a dictionary convention, or some dire situation in Cairo that requires my definition of an Egyptian swear word….

Ah yes, I can imagine the headlines well: _Japanese Artist Kamiya Kaoru Arrested in Egypt Due to Screaming 'Kismet' at Taxi Driver. Rumors Say That Kamiya may be Slightly Insane…._

And yes, I am particularly fond of rambling. Just ask Misao or Megumi, they've had to listen to my diatribes more than once.

"You know, 'ennui' is a funny word too…."

"Stop, Kaoru." Misao said, holding her hand up. "My brain's still fried after the 'kismet' discussion. What is it with you and out-of-the-ordinary vocab words anyways?"

"I'm just curious."

"You know, Jou-chan, curiosity killed the cat." Sano spoke up from the table where he and Himura were deep in low-tones conversation.

"You're still here, tori-atama? Why I never knew you had such a witty repertoire." I threw back, "And there is nothing wrong with being curious, I just like to…well, _know_."

"That was certainly an intelligent comeback, Kaoru." Misao said dryly.

"It's true! There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn extra-credit vocab words even though the usage's for having extra-credit is no longer a viable excuse." I argued.

"Suuuuuree."

"Would you rather I bothered you with inane conversation everyday?" I asked her. "Or would you like to talk about the weather or something equally as boring?" I paused to think if I truly wanted to know the answer to that, and I realized that I didn't and I said as much. "Wait, don't answer that…."

"Mou! Kaoru!"

"Just because you enjoy talking endlessly about Mr. Icicle aka Shinomori Aoshi, doesn't mean that the rest of the free world does, Misao."

She stuck her tongue out at me, the usual response I get for teasing her about her Aoshi-sama.

"So when are you going to find someone, Kaoru? I mean it's been quite a few years…."

I rolled my eyes, I shouldn't have said anything. Damnit Kaoru, why can't you keep your big mouth shut?

"Don't go there!" I warned my friend. "I really don't need a man in my life. They complicate things too much."

"But Kaoru…"

"No buts about it, Weasel girl. So don't go and get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

"But you haven't dated anyone since Enishi…."

"Don't, Misao. This is no longer up for discussion." I turned away from her so she could see the pain that name brought to me and started to wash mugs in the sink, "But if you want to continue the discussion about the word 'ennui' I'd be happy to oblige."

Good thing that I had my back turned because then I couldn't see the interesting smirk that crossed Himura-san's face over this new information that Misao had unwittingly spilled.

Because I really, really wouldn't have liked the connotations behind that look.

"Use it in a sentence."

"If I am uncertain as to what 'ennui' means, why do you think that it's possible for me to put said word into a sentence?"

"You know, I have no clue."

"_Ennui_ comes from the Old French _enui_ which means 'annoyance', and from the French _enuier_ which means 'to annoy.' In other words it basically is used in English as 'a feeling of weariness and dissatisfaction. Or to put it more plainly, boredom."

I felt my jaw drop and I blinked once, twice at the violet-eyed man who just interrupted our conversation.

"What are you anyways? Some sort of walking dictionary?" I asked him.

He just winked and smirked at me, "No, I just happen to be well educated."

I like to think that I'm well educated, besides the fact I nearly failed most of the right-brained classes that I had to take during school, i.e.: anything having to go with math and/or science or anything that requires a student to think logically. Actually, the only time I got high marks in English was when I _didn't_ have to dissect sentences or come up with the proper terms for words in a sentence, like what a verb or an adjective is. Hey, maybe I should ask Himura…. What the hell am I thinking? Damn intelligent red heads….

"Are you insinuating that we are not?"

"No."

"Okay then." Internally I winced, what a lame comeback.

Seriously, the guy has me stumped. I don't like feeling like this at all. I'm speechless and confused and I have no idea of what to do in a situation such as the one before me. I think I blinked a couple of times more, cocked my head and then went back to doing whatever I could find behind the counter that could be considered productive.

Can anyone say awkward moment? Think, Kaoru, think. What utterly useless piece of information do you know that can get you out of this situation without looking like a complete idiot?

"So…did you know that it's impossible to lick your elbow…?"

&&&&&&&&

"You know, Sano, that no matter how many times you try, you are not going to be able to lick your elbow." Said an exasperated Kenshin as they left the coffeehouse. He was beginning to think that the cute little barista/artist had said that just so Sano could annoy him for the rest of the afternoon.

"Just because it was said to be impossible doesn't necessarily mean that it is!" Sano argued, "I'm sure that someone has at least managed to do it once!"

The red head sighed and shook his head as he got into his vehicle. There wasn't any point in arguing with the baka anyways, Sano was almost as stubborn as he was.

"So…." He started as he backed the car up and left the parking lot. "Do you know anything about this Enishi character that weasel girl was talking about?"

Sano frowned, a dark look passing over his face. "Kaoru doesn't like to talk about him, but occasionally he's brought up by either Weasel girl or Kitsune so I don't know much. I know that she dated him for a couple of years in college and had a bad break up or something like that. But there was something else about him and Jou-chan that the girl's pointedly avoid when they do discuss the topic. Respect her privacy Kenshin, there's obviously a reason why she doesn't like to talk about him. You and I were not meant to know."

Kenshin frowned, his eyes slowly turning into molten pools of amber, apparently the young woman had had some bad experiences in the past in regards to relationships. That could be a problem when he decided to start pursuing her….

&&&&&&

"So, Kaoru, what did you think of that red head hottie that was in here with Sano?" Misao said slyly and I gulped. Damn inquisitive itachis….

"He's a guy who came in here for something to drink with tori-atama." I shrugged, "What else would I think?"

"I think that you were checking him out, that's what." I didn't like the smile that came to Misao's face at that moment, "And I also saw you blushhh-innng. Not only that but you were pointedly avoiding any eye contact with him what-so-ever. Those are the classic signs that Kamiya Kaoru, Miss Tanuki herself is interested…!"

"So I checked him out!" I grumbled, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like anything is going to come of it or anything. Besides, he's playboy material, not someone I'd want to get to know any better anyways."

I don't know if I was flushed from anger, annoyance, or embarrassment because of Misao's observations. I love her like a sister, she's my best friend in the whole world, but sometimes I have to question my sanity about ever befriending her in the first place.

"But maybe you're the one who can make him change all his lecherous ways! You can fall in love, have a beautiful wedding, and have 2.5 children…."

"Tell me, Misao, doesn't that sound overly romantic and horribly…" I shuddered at the thought of what I was going to say next. "_normal?"_

"You say it as if romance and normality was a bad thing, Kaoru." Misao pouted.

"That's because they are!" I almost shrieked. "I don't want to become some simpering woman who fawns over a bouquet of roses. I am an independent woman who can take care of herself. I have no intention of furthering my genetic line or getting married in some highly overdone affair wearing a white dress and all that jazz!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should do it because it'd be highly unorthodox for _you_?"

Shit. That stumped me. She had a point, mind you, but I didn't like the point that she was making. And just what is it about people stumping me today anyways? First Himura-san and then my ever-faithful friend. I sighed loudly in annoyance, this has certainly proven to be a long day.

"Just because it would be a crazily 'normal' thing for me to do, which is something that I am not noted for, doesn't mean that I have any intentions of going through with something like that. _Ever_."

"Ever?" She asked, I didn't really like the playful tone in her voice.

"Never ever." I growled back at her and turned my attentions towards my new customers, thankful for the distraction. Any more talk like this would drive me to a bar and make me drink away my troubles for the night.

&&&&&&&

end chapter three.

How many of you actually tried to lick your elbow? Statistics say that at least 75 percent of you did!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Snow Leopard:** Thank you for enjoying my story, I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**blood wyngs: **I've seen 'mou' used by other female characters in fanfictions, like Yui and Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi and Kagome from InuYasha…. **shrugs **I just dunno. Kenshin in 'play boy' mode has to play with poor Kaoru for a bit…it's like some unwritten law or something. Just so you know, this is totally fly by the seat of my pants writing, completely random and letting my muses lead me where they want to go, so I'll only know a couple of days before you know.

**Firalyn Tiatra: **I am honored that you are addicted to my story! And I am also extremely flattered that you liked my poetry! I hope you continue to enjoy my fic.

**Khmer Moon Blossoms: **There'll be more K&K action coming up next chappie, they're kinda dancing around each other a moment, both attracted to each other but only one really wants to push in the direction of impending relationship-hood. That is not to be found in any dictionary, I think I made it up myself **sweatdrops** I actually do that quite a bit….

**Lathayan:** Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

**Bradybunch4529: **Thank you for taking a look at my fic! I will try to update but my muse tends to be as unreliable as I am when it comes to punctuality….


	4. Chapter Four

**_Painting the Stars_**

_written by **mtgranola**_

**_Author's Note 12/5/2005: _**re-edited as I caught some errors that were really confusing the story. Chapter six will be out soon, and currently half-way through Chapter 3 of **_Guiding Light_**! So please be patient, I'm working as hard on my stories as much as my job and my schooling allows!

**Disclaimer: **I'm just 'borrowing' the Kenshingumi for awhile, so please don't sue! And I totally own the reference to the 'goddess of death for the overly sensitive pink bunnies' I think it's funny, and if you don't then you have never entered the realms of the 'heero and duo-esque' conversations that I constantly have with my best friend. (she's convinced that I'm the 'duo'…something to do with the happy-go-lucky personality I tend to have…. **fidgets under everybody's contemplative gaze** I know nothing!) To **Belinda: **I can so be a God of Death! Even if I am a little skittish, squeamish…chicken shit…. Damn, I'm not building up a very good argument there am I?

**Warning:** Extreme OCCness, I didn't think that I would have to do this since it is an AU fic, but apparently I do. I'm merely playing with Watsuki-san's characters so of course they aren't going to be cannon. And all the weirdness and odd conversations in this story can be often contributed to an over-consumption of caffeine.

**Author's Note: (screw the rules! This is blatant self advertising!)** be sure and check out my new oneshot: _Conversations with Hiko_, and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter Four:** _

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.  
**Friedrich Nietzsche** _

Four packets of sugar; three things of fake French Vanilla creamer; take the spoon and stir…. There's a science to adding things to your coffee, too little doesn't cover the burnt restaurant flavor, too much and it's spilling over the edges of the cup. I like the thickness of the creamer, and the way it sticks in my mouth, not too mention it's very pungent flavor even though for all intents and purposes, it is a very fake product. But the coffee here is cheap, and the serve good creamer so who am I to complain?

I've spent way too much time sitting here drinking coffee if I have created a fine art out of it.

"You need to find yourself a man, Kaoru."

"How many times have we been through this Misao? Seriously, I have no need nor want for any man."

"Oh…?" I didn't like the sly look that itachi girl was giving me at that moment. "So perhaps a woman then?"

I choked on my coffee, and managed to create an interesting spray laid out on the table. The waitress would _not_ appreciate cleaning that up.

"MISAO!"

"What?" she says innocently, blinking her large jade colored eyes at me, "If you aren't interested in men at all, then you must be interested in other women, right? I mean, all those nude drawings you do and…."

"Listen, itachi. Just because I happen to think a woman's body is beautiful doesn't mean that I fantasize over them!"

"You refuse to go out with that cute Soujiro guy, no matter how many times he asks you…" she pointed out before taking a long slurp of her chocolate milkshake.

"Mr. Smiley? Are you crazy? It's not normal for someone to smile like that all the time, it's like he's on a permanent drug trip or something…. Besides, even if it's not drugs, and he is just naturally happy all of the time, do you honestly think that my angsty, irrational, and slightly insane artistic persona would be able to deal with that?"

Misao blinked a couple more times at that, processing the possible outcomes of that situation, "Err, yeah…. I hate to admit it, but you're probably right about that one."

The table fell into companionable silence once again, or actually I wish it would have. I generally tune out when Misao starts her lengthy "Why Shinomori Aoshi, the miraculous living Block of Ice, is the perfect man" speech. Gag me, please. I really am sick of the dream that is love. You know, that perfect movie romance, man meets girl, they fall in love and make beautiful music together type of scenario.

Yuck. Like that ever really happens. But at least while I'm concentrating on ignoring Misao, I'm also managing to ignore the table full of tittering high school girls a few seats behind us.

Okay, so I'm a little pessimistic about the whole love thing. But who can blame me? I was a hopeless, besotted fool, believing in the lies that were in every movie, every novel, and every magazine I had ever seen or read. I became what I hate the most: a stupid, simpering woman. I gave up everything just because the guy I though I loved asked me to, and then what happens?

Cheating.

Lying.

Abuse.

Not to mention a whole slew of financial problems because he took out credit cards in my name without me knowing it. Those plagued me through college as I was trying to convince the credit bureaus that there was no way in hell that I, as unemployed college student, had no way of taking out credit cards.

Oh yeah, love is so sweet. And somewhere along those lines of love, there is something called obsession…. And boy, am I obsessed.

So I've been working on this painting for awhile now, three months to be exact. To say that this particular piece frustrates me would be an understatement. To say it has become the bane of my existence may be closer to the truth.

Even when I sleep violet eyes tinged with gold haunt me in my sleep.

Speaking of sleep, that is one commodity I haven't gotten a whole lot of lately. Staring at a partially worked on canvas until the sun starts to peek into my windows is definitely not good for my health. And I know the near over-load of caffeine and nicotine that I force into my system because of said lack of sleep isn't helping me any either…but then again, I've never been overly concerned with my health anyways….

Mou! Why won't that man leave me alone! It's obvious that he's not interested in me so I should just get over this little crush and move on right?

Right, and someday I will become the goddess of death for overly sensitive pink bunnies.

&&&&&&

"Damn, Tanuki, you look like hell." Sano, blunt and tactless as usual, decided to remind me that I have not been having the best of sleep lately. "Some big project or something?" He asked, concern tinged in his voice.

"Thank you for your succinct observation of my looks, Tori-atama." I growled out, "And yes, a project of mine hasn't been going as well as I would have hoped it to be."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"It's…" I stopped, looking into Kenshin's eyes for a moment before tearing my eyes away and threw my hands in the air in my exasperation. "…complicated, frustrating, and driving me up the damn wall."

The smirk that crossed Sano's face was not lost too me. He saw me looking at Kenshin and now the damned rooster looked like he won the fuckin' lotto. I scowled back at him, "What do you want?"

"Geez, Jou-chan, settle down. Quad Mocha and a chai for my buddy here." Sano jerked his finger in Kenshin's general direction.

"Black spice?" I asked and Kenshin nodded.

I turned my back on the two men and set about getting their drinks together, my hands operating the usual machines on auto-pilot. My mind too tired to comprehend the hooded glances that Kenshin kept on sending my way.

&&&&&&

He had been biding his time for way too long now, waiting for the chance to pounce. Usually spending three months on trying to figure out a woman he wanted to get into his bed was taboo. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he had spent more than a week contemplating a woman.

They weren't worth it in his opinion, but there was just something about the little artistic barista that drew him to her. He was used to being the hunted, with women throwing themselves at him left and right. Usually gold-diggers trying to get their inch-long acrylic nails into his money, hoping to rope him into marriage. It was rather frustrating because the young woman seemed to show little interest in him, but intriguing all at the same time.

He didn't know if it was the deep sapphire eyes that expressed all her emotions, or the long slender fingers that moved with so much certainty, or the constantly changing streaks of color in her hair. She was an open book yet and enigma all at the same time. She was easy to talk to, and fun to be around. The gods only knew the crazy ideas were constantly spinning in her mind all of the time.

He had to suppress a laugh, her curiosity was insatiable, her interests flickering from one subject to the next. After the dictionary day, as they had dubbed it, she had developed an interest in knowing how the heck they got the graphite into pencils and had apparently taken a field trip out to a pencil factory. She had came back from her little excursion highly disappointed, apparently it was not as difficult nor as interesting as she had hoped. And then later on he had come in on a Sunday morning to find her reading a book on herbs and there many uses, when he had asked her why she had told him that she was merely curious about their wonderfully natural properties and Latin names. One thing that was consistent though, was her love for collecting useless information. He had made it a habit to bring her in something new every once and awhile, if only to see the look of child-like delight on her face.

She wasn't beautiful in the classical sense, nor was she beautiful like the women he usually dated, but she was beautiful in her own way. The spark of life that she always carried around her seemed to light up the room and ease his heart.

But today he had to agree with Sano, she looked absolutely beat. Her blue eyes were dull and he could tell that her brain was operating solely to get her through the day and then back to whatever she was doing to get her self in such a state. He frowned, concern flickering in his eyes for a moment. He couldn't understand why anyone would devote so much time to a product that wasn't coming to fruition. But then again, he wasn't an artist either, nor had he spent much time around them before either. Sano had Kaoru and occasional artist groupies to glean his artist information and habits out of, and he had none.

He contemplated that fact for a moment, did he really want a woman so simple yet so complex all at the same time in his life? It would cause complications for sure, and definitely upset the very fabric of his life. He liked his life to be neat and orderly with no surprises popping up to distract him, and Kaoru lived and breathed Chaos in it's finest sense. But something was telling him deep inside that this particular woman was worth all the chaos that she had brought into his life already, which would triple or even quadruple if he got what he wanted.

"Sano." He began once the taller man came back to their table with their drinks, "Why would she spend so much time on a project if it is and I quote 'complicating, frustrating, and driving her up the damn wall'?"

Sano frowned for a moment and took a sip of his mocha, "It could be anything really, I suppose. More than likely she got some inspiration for a piece and that she started it, but now she's hit a road block and can't go any further."

"Then why doesn't she just stop and move on?"

"It's not that easy for artists like her to just 'move on' once they started a piece, because the piece has the potential to eat them alive until it's finished. My college roommate, Katsu, on the other hand, is the opposite, he starts so many pieces never to finish them but it's the finished one's that give him the problems. If he perceives there is a flaw or something, and it could be just a tiny misplaced dab of color, it will eat and him and eat at him until he's returned than piece to utter and complete perfection. Believe me, I've seen him stay up for a week straight, trying to figure out what was wrong on one of his wood prints. He just sat and analyzed it to death, living off of coffee and nicotine only to remove two small strips of wood. Their logic is not ours, Kenshin, whereas we work nine to five and the occasional overtime, once we're done, we're _done_. We get off of work and try not to think about it until the next day, have dinner and go to bed. Their art is their life, consuming what time they have when they aren't working, eating or sleeping. In college, Katsu stayed up for days on end working on his projects, especially if an idea was eating at him. I remember having to force him to eat because he'd get so caught up in what he was doing that he'd neglect to take care of himself. I imagine that Jou-chan is much the same way."

Kenshin returned his gaze to the raven haired woman behind the counter who looked like she was about to drop.

"That can't be considered healthy."

Sano shrugged "Probably not, but I seriously doubt that Jou-chan cares."

"But she looks as though she's about to pass out!" Kenshin protested, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, well. Are you telling me that _the_ Himura Kenshin, _the_ Battousai actually cares about the health of a woman that he has not bedded when he doesn't even care about the women he _has_ bedded?"

Kenshin's eyes bled into amber, sputtering in his embarrassment and frustration, "That's not…that is to say…. Damnit Sano, that's not fair! I'm merely concerned because she happens to make an excellent chai that I'm rather addicted too and if she winds up in the hospital if she doesn't take care of herself who's gonna make me my chai?"

"Suuuuuree. You keep on telling yourself that, buddy."

&&&&&&

Damn, I am sick…. You know that totally exhausted can barely move kind of sick? Yeah, I got that. Probably because I haven't been taking all that great of care of myself lately, so I haven't got anyone else but myself to blame.

I somehow managed to call Tae and tell her I wouldn't be able to work today…. At least I think I did, I could have been imagining the entire episode. And that isn't completely unheard of either, I remember having very animated conversations about various subjects with my friends, but my friends claim they've never happened.

I still swear up and down to this day that Misao told me she had this dream were all her friends were animals and I was this mutated wallaby/tanuki thing…. Actually, I think that's where the whole Tanuki nickname bit started….

I drag myself up off my futon and head over to my easel, throwing the canvas down on the floor and out of my sight. "Damn you, this is all your fault!" I growl at it as I made my way into the kitchenette to get some water.

Too bad I never made it, but I discovered for myself first hand just how bad concrete floors are on your body.

&&&&&&&&

"Is Kaoru on vacation or something, Tae? She usually works this shift." Sano asked as the petite woman made his usual mocha.

"She called in this morning sick, she sounded horrible over the phone. Of course that poor girl overworks herself so much and doesn't take the time to take care of herself…. Well, you know how Kaoru is, Sagara-san."

"Yeah, yeah, it'd be just like her to catch something just because she overtaxed herself."

"She needs to find somebody who'll take care of her, makes sure she doesn't become too exhausted…." Tae sighed, remembering her previous attempts at her hobby of matchmaking with Kaoru, "But she's just not interested."

Sano didn't answer and merely shrugged, handing the proprietress the money for his drink.

"Where's Himura-san today?" Tae asked as he turned to leave.

"Oh, he's doing that CEO of a large company thing today, you know board meetings and everything…."

Tae nodded and resumed tending to her customers while Sano turned around and resumed his trek back outside. He frowned, he wasn't particularly happy hearing that Kaoru wasn't feeling well, but remember how exhausted she had looked the previous day he guessed it wasn't that surprising.

He settled his lean frame into his Jeep Wrangler and started up the engine to head back to the office.

&&&&&&&&

"Kaoru?"

I could hear a voice calling me, from somewhere. Whomever it was seemed very far away and my brain could barely process the fact that they was someone there.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" a pause and then more knocking, which made the pounding in my head just that much worse. "Damnit, Tanuki! Open this door!"

I could faintly comprehend the large silence that followed that was proceeded a few minutes later by that someone, whom I was slowly becoming convinced was Misao, was loudly berating another person into opening my door.

_Thank the gods…_

"Oh Kami! Kaoru!" a rush of feet and someone gently swatting my face. I think I moaned, but I'm not too sure. "Don't worry Kaoru, we're going to get you some help."

"M-Misao?"

"That's right, Kaoru, it's me." Misao reassured me before turning around and yelling at the building super to hurry his ass up.

"I hurt…" I whispered feebly. I supposed that if I was in my right mind I would have winced at how pathetic I sounded.

"We're going to go see Megumi now, Kaoru. And she'll take good care of you…."

More people came into my small studio apartment. Sounds of people moving around, getting me onto a stretcher. A sharp prick in my left arm. My brain barely registered that it was a needle, something that I was usually frighten of to the point I started shrieking in fear much like one does when they have a paranoia of bugs….

The sharp sound of a door being shut, and the ear-numbing sounds of the sirens were all I remembered before I passed out again.

&&&&&&&

"Kaoru's gone again today, Tae?" Sano asked surprised.

"Yes, she is. I actually don't know when she'll get back. Her friend Misao found her passed out on the floor of her apartment last night and she was taken to the hospital. She promised to call once they found out anything…."

Kenshin felt his eyebrows furrowing together as he listened to Tae and Sano's conversation about Kaoru. And he frowned in annoyance when he found out that Sano had known that she was sick yesterday….

_Why hadn't Sano told him?_

_**Because, you baka, you were in meetings all day yesterday.**_

_He could have told me this morning or after work yesterday._

_**When did you become so concerned?**_

He scowled in annoyance with himself. That's right, when _did_ he, Himura Kenshin, get so concerned about a woman that he actually cared about being updated on their health? When did he become so concerned with a local artist with sapphire eyes that he felt the beginnings of anxieties when he heard that she was in the hospital.

They were all very good questions, and questions that he couldn't answer.

Damnit, he had to bed that woman and get her out of his system! Her and her wide eyes that could never tell a lie….

"Come on, Sano. Let's go." He found himself murmuring to his tall friend after they had received their drinks.

"Go?" the other man was truly puzzled, "Go where?"

"To the hospital to see Kaoru, tori-atama no baka."

Kenshin didn't see the scowl that painted said rooster's face for a moment before it turned into a sly smirk.

"Alright, Kenshin." He agreed.

It wasn't until ten minutes later and several miles away from the coffee shop that Kenshin realized something.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Sano questioned.

"I forgot to ask which hospital she's at!"

&&&&&&&

I found myself staring at Megumi, quite unsure as too what to say.

"W-what? What do you mean I gotta stay here for a week?"

"Kaoru…" Megumi sighed, "You haven't been taking care of yourself very well lately. Not only do you have a very serious case of the flu you're also dehydrated, on the verge of very serious anemia, not too mention your blood pressure is through the roof. You're a candidate for an aneurysm or worse. You're immune system is so weak right now that I'm surprised that the flu is all that you have. You need to slow down and relax a little bit every once and awhile, Tanuki."

"I thought only old men got aneurysms." I grumbled back, shifting on the hospital bed uncomfortably.

"A lot of people think that, but it's not always true. In fact, young women in their twenties are almost at much of risk of it as women in their sixties, if not more so. And a lot more women die from it because they don't think that it's something that can happen to them."

I sighed and turned my head to look out the window.

"Kaoru, this is serious. Promise me you'll start taking better care of yourself."

The tone in Megumi's voice surprised me, she usually has a teasing undertone, but this was a soft pleading, tinged with concern. I felt the muscles around my eyes relax and my expression softened.

"Alright, Megumi. I promise."

She smiled at me and patted my hand before turning around and leaving. I studied all the various IV's coming out of my arms and stuck out my tongue in annoyance. This was boring, I didn't even have my sketchpad to keep me occupied and Misao wouldn't be by until after work….

I turned my head to look back out the window, willing myself to either fall asleep or go insane from being surrounded by four white walls and annoying beeping monitors. I really hated hospitals and the way they smelled…overly sanitary, and something that I've always associated with death.

There came a light knock on my door and I looked at the clock up on the wall, it was too early for Misao to come and it certainly wasn't dinner time…

"Come in." I called, and refocused my attentions to the rather drab view of the city and hospital roof from the window.

"Jou-chan!"

"Sano? What are you doing here?" I blinked owlishly up at him. I certainly wasn't expecting _him_ to visit.

"Well, me and Kenshin heard you were up here and decided to come up and visit." He answered easily, removing himself from the doorway and revealing Kenshin behind him.

He looked at me with those lavender eyes, now more gold than violet and I was lost.

"Kenshin…"

"How are you feeling, Kaoru?" he asked me quietly, his eyes tracing my body and the IV's hooked up to their monitors.

I smiled at him and Sano, "Oh, I'm fine, just a little dehydrated and a bit of the flu according to Megumi."

Sano grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it gently, "You need to start taking better care of yourself, Jou-chan."

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. Sometimes, he took the whole surrogate elder brother figure thing a little too far. "I'm fine, seriously."

"Sano's right." Kenshin agreed, producing a bouquet of roses out of thin air. They were huge! How did he sneak them in here? "You shouldn't take such risks with your health."

"Thank you for the flowers." I said quietly, as he handed them over to me. I know I was blushing, but could I help it? Especially considering the fact I had never received flowers before, and the fact that Kenshin was quite the handsome man. "And I've already promised the Kitsune that I'd start taking better care of myself. So you don't have to worry, honestly."

He frowned a little at my placating tone, "How long do you have to stay here?"

"About a week." I turned my attention away from him and those swirling pools of amber and violet before I lost my sanity and began to study the roses, inhaling their fragrance appreciatively.

"A week? That seems a little overboard…." Kenshin commented, I could tell he was studying me when I looked out the corner of my eye.

"Perhaps." I admitted and shrugged. "But I'm not a doctor."

Sano and I chatted for a little more, Kenshin putting in his two cents every once and awhile but for the most part keeping silent, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I don't know what was going on in that head of his, but his eyes, like usual, were unreadable.

After awhile they made their excuses and left. Sano gently squeezing my hand again, telling me he'd be back up here to see me later and that he'd bring me something to do. Kenshin, on the other hand, completely surprised me. He leaned over the bed and gently kissed me on the forehead, telling me to get better soon.

My mind stopped functioning after that, and I offered them both a very weak goodbye in my stunned state…. I guess I stayed like that for several minutes before I woke up from my stupor.

Now I was left all alone in the white room with nothing to do except twiddle my thumbs and play with my roses, while contemplating the exact reason why Kenshin kissed me. I sighed, gods this was going to be the week from hell.

&&&&&&&

end chapter 4

**Closing Notes: **Whew, never thought that I'd get here. Sorry for making everybody wait so long…. **grins sheepishly** anywho--- so the action is picking up a bit more now, sorry the end of this chapter was so lame! **ducks the rotten fruit**

now onto my blatant disrespect for the "no author's notes or reader responses"

**Reader Responses:**

**RaveMasterplue3173:** Thanks for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Eternal Star Mist: **Thank you for your kind words! I appreciate them very much!

**KC Evans:** Thanks for all the compliments! They really helped my ego…**winks **Not too sure this chapter was up to par, I'm not too happy with it, but I'm sick of looking at it. I hope you enjoy at least part of the chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last ones!

**HinS:** Thanks for taking a look at my story, I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

**Sweet Taloa:** If you ever get a picture of your friend, you're going to have to email it to me…that has got to be a sight to see… I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Painting the Stars**_

written by **mtgranola**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just 'borrowing' the Kenshingumi for awhile, so please don't sue! **_Bygone Days_** is copyrighted solely by me; the full text can be found at: http/ allpoetry (dot) com/ Poem/ 1508503 (remove the spaces).

**Warning:** Extreme OCCness, I didn't think that I would have to do this since it is an AU fic, but apparently I do. I'm merely playing with Watsuki-san's characters so of course they aren't going to be cannon. And all the weirdness and odd conversations in this story can be often contributed to an over-consumption of caffeine.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination. _

_**Voltaire **_

I slowly wiped down the counter with my wash cloth, my first day back at work in two weeks. My doctor and Megumi had both insisted that I not do anything too strenuous, including work. No late nights, no art making, nothing…. I have never been so bored in my life.

Of course, my thoughts were continually wondering towards a red headed man whom I haven't seen since he brought me flowers and gave me that kiss.

What the hell did it mean, anyway?

Does the guy just go and give every sick girl a kiss on the forehead?

I felt my face pull down in a scowl. It wouldn't surprise me one bit, actually. But then I haven't seen Tori-atama around since that day either…. I know they work together, perhaps they had to go on a business trip? Why the hell did I care anyways?

I groaned inwardly, because I'm a baka and I went and fell for the guy that's why.

Baka! Baka! Baka! I'm seriously tempted to start banging my head on the counter top, but I doubt that would fix the problem at hand. Namely Himura Kenshin, and this crush I seem to have developed on him. I wouldn't be surprised if I started going on and on about him like Misao does about Shinomori-san. I shuddered at the horror of the thought…I wouldn't be surprised if it gave me nightmares.

It's my own fault, really. I knew he was a player, it was in all his smirks and flirting with all the pretty ladies around him. But not me…. I sighed, of course I would never be up to the standards that Kenshin obviously expected of his women. I'm just a poor artist working in a coffee house, after all. Then again, it's perhaps safer this way. I'm not in any danger of getting hurt, emotionally or physically if he doesn't reciprocate.

But then what did that kiss mean?

&&&&&&&

Kenshin closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Two weeks in Paris would be great if it were actually a vacation. To be truthful, two weeks in Paris would have been absolutely wonderful if Sano hadn't come along.

Sano was his best friend, true, but there was only so much he could take of the man's stupidity sometimes. He snorted, actually Sano wasn't stupid at all, in fact he was incredibly smart or he would have never gotten a job at his uncle's company, it was just how he acted in public when they weren't doing business. In other words, when Tori-atama was acting like a complete baka, like he was doing now…hitting on the airline stewardess…rather loudly in broken French. Hopefully his companion wouldn't get sued for sexual harassment.

He wondered briefly how Kaoru was doing. She said she only had to stay in the hospital for a week or so, but he didn't know when she'd be able to go back to work. He had tried his best to get the petite barista out of his head while he was in Paris, and had met several lovely young ladies, but they just weren't _her_. They had none of the vivaciousness, the genuine love of life, or that fiery temper that made her blue eyes light up. Mostly simpering sluts trying to get their claws into his bank account.

He'd never been so hung up on a girl, not since Tomoe way back in college. In fact, after Tomoe had went back to her first love Akira he swore never to allow a woman to consume his time, his heart, his thoughts, or his heart the way he had with her. He would have given her the world, but she didn't want the world, she wanted_ Akira_. So he drowned himself in his misery and covered it up with the beautiful women always by his side.

None of them really meant anything to him, just a way of keeping his bed warm at night or to look good for the press that were continually hounding him. Most eligible bachelors were expected to take lots of beautiful women into their beds after all….

He had made plans to ask Kaoru to the newest exhibit opening at the museum when he got back. He truly hoped she would accept so that he could get her out of his system. After all, in the end he knew that she would prove to be just like all the other women before her.

_But she isn't like that and you know it. She's not a high-society snob climbing the ladder by climbing into beds, she's Kaoru!_

He frowned and leaned back in his seat. Yeah, getting her out of his system would be for the best…he was beginning to have arguments with himself in his head….

&&&&&&

_Painted memories  
lined up against a wall  
Faded feelings  
overwhelming them all_

I softly strummed the melody of the song I was singing. Thrilled to be able to participate at mic night at the coffeehouse again. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me, striking the chords in my mind.

_  
Forget I asked  
Forget I came  
You and I belong to bygone days  
spectres of another age_

I was grateful for the bright lights of the stage, blinding me to all the people that were packed into the place. Sometimes, the best therapy is to write, or to create, something to release the pent-up emotions. Think of it as primal therapy…without all the screaming.

_  
Sweet muses  
sing the songs  
I once longed to hear  
_

I knew he was here tonight, he has this over-whelming presence…I would know it anywhere, even without seeing him. It seems that it was a lifetime ago, that I wrote this, thinking that it would help me past the despair, the depression…. Of course, I never thought that I would see him again, either.

_  
broken strings  
and discarded picks  
are all that are left to blame  
_

I allowed my head to move to the beat my drummer, Soujiro, was tapping out. I let go of guitar and stood up, grabbing the mic and singing my soul for the world to see.

_  
Long nights  
spent wondering  
what's become of you  
Days are spent  
pushing back  
the person I became because of…_

I grit my teeth and wrung my hands around the mic stand. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes. Primal therapy, primal screams, let go…let go of it all…. It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm my own person, he doesn't rule me anymore.

_  
You…_

Kenshin watched Kaoru singing up on the stage intently, he had never seen such a passionate display, she was baring her soul, her pain to everybody in the room. She sat back down on the stand and repositioned her fingers to pluck out a slower melody.

_  
Love is so close to hate  
That perhaps I was confused_

He was stunned, he had never heard more poignant words in his whole life. The fine line between two extreme emotions that can be crossed over at anytime. A paper thin margin between opposites…and it is said that opposites attract. 

Forget I asked  
Forget I came  
You and I belong to bygone days

I let the last note fade and took a deep breath and exhaled before I dared to look up. The room burst into applause, causing a small smile of relief to cross my face. I gave a short bow and stepped off of the stage. Another thing about releasing our emotions into our artwork…sometimes the causes for our suffering creates masterpieces.

&&&&&&&

I slipped out the back to light up a cigarette, slowing exhaling the toxic smoke I so enjoyed pulling into my lungs. It was rather nerve-wracking, but I did it, I stayed in the same room as him and managed not to cry at the sight of him.

I think I have the right to feel proud myself.

I notice my hand slightly trembling, aftereffects of the massive damage my nerves have gone through tonight. _I will not cry…I WILL NOT!_ He hurt me deeper than anybody else ever could. Shattered my faith and my trust in an instant, broke my heart into a million pieces, leaving me to find a tube of super-glue to fasten them back together.

I sighed and watched the smoke drift into the cloudless night sky, watching what little I could see of the large cosmos above my head, allowing myself to lose myself in the moment.

I shouldn't have done that, though. Lost myself, things always happen in that moment of bliss when you are not paying attention.

"Beautiful performance tonight, koishii." I heard him say and my voice caught in my throat. Sure, I can act all distant and strong when he's across the room, but now that he's only a few feet away from me... Aw, hell, this is gonna suck...

"Thanks…." I muttered back, refusing to look at him.

"It's nice to know you still think about me."

"Go away, Enishi."

"But koishii…." He tried coaxing me with that beautiful disarming smile.

"No buts! Get away from me!" I tore my wrist away from his grasp. "I don't want you anywhere in the vicinity of where I breathe!"

"So hostile…" he murmured darkly, shadows of something I dared not to name lurking in those turquoise depths. "And to think I came all this way just to see you, koishii…"

His grip on my upper arms was beginning to get painful, his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin there. "Why are you not happy to see me? Is it because…you're seeing someone _else?_"

"You have no right…!"

"Ah, ah, koishii…I have every right." he whispered harshly against my lips. " After all, you belong to me, and only to me…."

" I BELONG TO NO ONE!" I screamed, kicking at him with all of my might and catching him in his shin. He flinched lightly, fury burning in his eyes his fingers digging even more into my arms. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Let go of her now!" A dark masculine voice came from behind us. I turned my head to see who it was and I gasped. Kenshin was standing there, his violet eyes reflecting bits of amber in the darkness surrounding us. His body was tensed, as if prepared to fight.

"Kenshin…" I whispered in shock, my eyes wide.

"I see how it is, _koishii_…." Enishi hissed fiercely. "We will continue this at another time." He continued, finally letting go of me and lightly pushing me away from him.

Kenshin was suddenly there behind me. Funny how I didn't even hear him move…and I watched the retreating back of my former lover.

"It's alright now, Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered behind me, gently pulling me into the protective warmth of his embrace. I hadn't realized until that moment just how bad I was shaking, not in fear but in shock.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay…." He continued to softly whisper, one of his hands gently rubbing my back while the other wiped tears I didn't know I shed away from my face. "I'm here now, you're safe…."

I nodded dumbly as he led me back inside and straight into the worried arms of Misao. I barely listened as she ranted and raved about Enishi's evilness, with the occasional soothing cooing.

Kenshin kissed me on the top of my head, catching my eye and smiling warmly, trying to reassure me with his violet eyes that everything was going to be all right.

But damn the pessimist that I am, because I knew somehow, someway things were only bound to get worse….

&&&&&&

end chapter five

Thanks to all my loverly reviewers! You guys rock!


	6. Chapter Six

**_Painting the Stars_**

written by **mtgranola**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just 'borrowing' the Kenshingumi for awhile, so please don't sue! **_Portrait _**is copyrighted solely by me and I'll be extremely upset and send a resurrected Shishio after you if you use it without permission.

**Warning:** Extreme OCCness, I didn't think that I would have to do this since it is an AU fic, but apparently I do. I'm merely playing with Watsuki-san's characters so of course they aren't going to be cannon. And all the weirdness and odd conversations in this story can be often contributed to an over-consumption of caffeine.

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

_I have a great belief in the fact that whenever there is chaos, it creates wonderful thinking. I consider chaos a gift._

_**Septima Poinsette Clark**_

****

****

_I slowly  
drag my brush  
to shape your sculpted cheeks  
dip in paint  
then in oil._

_  
Your eyes  
look at me  
following my hands  
so carefully  
tracing the planes of your face._

_  
A little Naples Yellow  
a dab  
of Alizarian Crimson…_

_  
a twist of my wrist  
and I have flesh  
to cover up  
invisible bones._

_  
Your lips  
quirk up  
in your secret smile  
mocking my efforts  
to render on canvas  
what I perceive  
as your masculine perfection._

_  
Carefully blending  
the shadows  
to give  
you life  
in three dimensions._

_  
Sitting in front  
of my easel  
I realize  
this undertaking…  
this creation  
of light  
and paint  
does nothing to convey  
the depths  
of the feelings…._

No, that doesn't sound right.

_The depth of my feelings…._

Argh!

_The depths of the feelings_

_My heart has for you…_

Argh! No! No! I ran my hair through my loose hair in frustration and ripped the page out of my notebook, crinkling it up and throwing it across the room_. Sappy, _I thought to myself in disgust. But however I look at it, it is very true. I stared at my unfinished portrait across my small apartment, wishing I could glare, wishing I could burn it to cinders…but I can't.

I might fear Enishi, and I may feel leery about a relationship with Kenshin but my heart doesn't necessarily agree with my mind a large majority of the time. I haven't seen Enishi since mic night, thankfully, and of course I see Kenshin everyday…but something has changed about the latter.

He's a bit bolder with his touches, more playful with his flirting…I just don't know what to think of the situation at hand. I don't want to be just another conquest for him, and if that's all he wants…. I sigh, getting up from my chair at small dining table and walked towards the window, looking out over the rooftops and skyscrapers of this small little area that is my world for the moment.

Enishi's found me and I should probably find a new place to live, a new place to work but I find myself biting my lip at the thought. A overwhelming sense of dread filling my heart.

I really like it here in this little space, and I love working at the coffeehouse. In fact, if my parents hadn't insisted, I wouldn't have even bothered with college at all and just worked at a bistro for the rest of my life and pursuing my art on the side.

I would have been very happy doing that.

And then there was of course, the question of Kenshin or even Sano…Misao would keep tabs on me, and Megumi probably would attempt it in her precious spare time, which she had little of since starting her internship. My parents would encourage me to do something better with my life, which is one of the reasons I have gone so long without talking to them. They keep on expecting me to show up at their door, broke and begging for a place to stay until I got back on my feet.

My stubbornness is an inherited trait.

My little brother Yahiko would offer to hunt him down and severely beat him down using his bokken. Actually, now that I think about it, Sano would probably do the same thing…except with much more permanent damage.

And to top it all off, I'm not too sure I really want to start all over again, either in a new neighborhood or in a new city. I may be daring, but I like being close to familiarity as well.

You may think I am a coward, contemplating leaving my life and my friends behind because of one man…and perhaps, I am. But truly, I don't any of them to get involved or possibly hurt because of Enishi. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

And I know first hand just all of what the man is capable of….

I sighed again, burying my face in my hands. _Kami! Why now?_ _Just when things were beginning to look up…._

This isn't going to be an easy decision.

&&&&&&&

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Misao asked, her concern for me showing through in her vibrant green eyes. I could feel my throat begin to constrict and I pointedly avoided her eyes. "You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?"

I sighed, Itachi truly did know me too well. "Hai."

She sighed in return, "I don't agree with it, Kaoru, but you have me and your friends standing behind you in all of this."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because if he can't hurt me directly, he'll try getting me through all of you, Misao. You remember last time…."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Honestly, Tanuki, do you think that we're all weak and can't stand up for ourselves? Enishi's nothing, believe me."

"I know…" I whispered, "But I can't bear the thought of it."

Misao reached across the table of our favorite diner to clasp my hands in her own. "I'll support you in whatever decision you make, Kaoru, even if I don't necessarily like it. I'm sure Megumi and Sano would say the same."

I offered her a watery smile in return. "Thanks Misao, you don't know how much this means to me…."

"Don't worry about it! We've been friends forever, and we'll continue to be best buds no matter where we are, isn't that right?"

This time my smile was broad, a genuine reflection of my emotions. "Right."

&&&&&

My last day at work, after giving my two week notice to Tae. She understood, thankfully, telling me that if I ever came back I would have a job waiting for me. I thanked her wholeheartedly, I was truly going to miss her.

I looked out the side of my eyes towards the corner where a large canvas sat, wrapped up neatly in butcher's paper.

A farewell gift to Kenshin….

I finally finished it after a month of furiously working on it, all the while making living arrangements and making sure I had a steady income in the new city I had chosen. Only Megumi and Misao knew for certain where I was going….

They had thrown me a party last weekend which ended up with us all getting shitty drunk on fancy cocktails and fruity drinks. We laughed, we cried and verbally abused each other in a way only best friends could do.

It's going to be hard to adjust to a new life in a new city without them there with me every step of the way. I'm turning the first page of a new chapter in my life and it has me feeling anxious, nervous, and scared shitless all at the same time. But I will be able to handle it, just as I have handled everything in my life.

The painting was a portrait, not of Kenshin as he is now in his expensive business suits and whatnot, but how he would have maybe appeared a hundred years ago clad in hakama and gi, his crimson hair floating in the wind against the backdrop of a night sky….

It wouldn't be right of me to keep it since I am moving on with my life. After work I'm boarding a train with my backpack to follow my belongings which began their trek to our new destination yesterday.

"Yo! Jou-chan!"

I smiled a bittersweet smile. I was leaving it up to Misao, Megumi, and Tae to tell my rooster-headed friend and Kenshin that I was leaving. I hadn't enough courage to tell them myself or to answer their questions.

"Hey tori-atama, what can I get you today?"

"The usual, how 'bout you Kenshin?" he asked, turning his head to the side to ask his friend.

"The same."

"Okay, so quad mocha, extra chocolate for the rooster for brains…" I started, ignoring the indignant 'hey' that came from said rooster, "…and Black Spice Chai for Kenshin. It'll be a moment, guys, I'll bring it out too you."

They nodded and turned to find a table in a quiet corner. I noticed that Kenshin kept on turning suspicious eyes towards me, which I promptly ignored.

"Tae, is it alright if I head out after I serve these drinks? I still got some stuff to do…" I asked my boss quietly.

"Sure, Kaoru. You go right on ahead." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Good luck to you, in whatever you do."

"Thanks." I smiled back at her. "And if you could do me one more favor…."

&&&&&&&

I hefted my backpack over my shoulder as I headed down the street, a frown marring my face (although if I listened to my brother, I was such a 'hag' you couldn't tell the difference anyways). I had left without saying good-bye to both Sano and Kenshin, but I couldn't allow myself to feel guilty over it.

I left it up to Tae to give Kenshin his farewell present.

I looked up, inhaling the air of this city, memorizing the skyline…it would be a very long time before I saw this place again. I set my jaw, my chin jutting out in determination and turned my back on my past, my feet leading me towards the train. Towards my future….

But I knew that those violet eyes would always haunt me.

&&&&&&&

"Himura-san?" Tae asked interrupted he and Sano's conversation quietly, bring with her a large flat package. "Kaoru-chan asked me to give this too you…."

"Hey, where is Jou-chan anyways? I haven't seen her since she brought us our drinks." Sano noticed.

"She had some errands to run so she left early." Tae answered while handing over the package, "If you excuse me…."

Kenshin watched the proprietress as she walked back around the counter to serve her new customers through narrowed eyes. Something was going on, but he couldn't tell what. Kaoru had been acting strangely towards him and Sano for awhile now, turning down his offers to go out like she had since he first asked her to that opening a month ago.

It was almost like she was trying to distance herself from the both of them….

"Well, buddy? Aren't you goin' to open it?" Sano asked from across the table, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, of course…" he murmured while carefully tearing the butcher paper around the large object.

What he revealed took his breath away, and for once he seemed to be absolutely speechless.

"Hey Kenshin, what is it? Let me see…" Sano exclaimed, "Oh wow, Jou-chan's really out done herself this time…."

"She really has, hasn't she?" Kenshin replied softly. Was this the reason she had been so distant lately, the reason she had left so early today? His eyes caught sight of an envelop that had been tucked into the paper, his name written across the front in Kaoru's hand. He reached out and grabbed it, carefully ripping the paper open to read the note inside.

_Dear Kenshin:_

_I am supposing that Sano is still with you as you read this letter, and I sincerely hope that you both do not hold this against me. I am a coward, unable to tell the both of you myself, but I keep on telling myself that it will be easier this way._

_This is my farewell present to you. By the time you receive this I will be on a train heading to a new destination. I hope that you like it, it has been the bane of my existence for the past four months, but in the end it was well worth it._

_Good-bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaoru_

Another slip of paper feel out of the envelope, carefully folded so he would have to open it. The paper was fine and covered with elaborate calligraphy

**_The Portrait_**

_I slowly drag my brush  
to shape your sculpted cheeks  
dip in paint  
then in oil._

_  
Your eyes  
look at me  
following my hands  
so carefully  
tracing your face._

A little Naples Yellow  
a dab  
of Alizarian Crimson  
a twist of my wrist  
and I have flesh  
to cover up  
invisible bones

_  
Your lips  
quirk up  
in your secret smile  
mocking my efforts  
to render on canvas  
what I perceive  
as your masculine perfection._

_  
Carefully blending  
the shadows  
to give  
you life  
in three dimensions._

_  
Sitting in front  
of my easel  
I realize  
this undertaking…_

_  
this creation  
of light  
and paint…_

_  
does nothing to convey  
the depths  
of feelings  
my heart has  
for you.  
_

Kenshin just sat there, stunned.

_Kaoru_…

Kaoru was gone with no explanations, only a portrait and a poem. His heart lurched painfully in his chest. Was it something he had done? Did she feel the need to escape him for some reason?

She had become such a necessary part of his life, even if she kept on turning him down for dates he didn't stop trying. He looked forward to seeing her everyday, never got tired of her enthusiasm or her little quirks. If anything, if only served to endear her to him even more.

And now she was gone….

"Hey Kenshin, what's wrong? You've gone all pale…." Sano asked with concern for his long time friend.

Wordlessly, the red-head turned the letter over to his friend who then read it in complete silence, a scowl painting his features.

"_Enishi…"_ he hissed through his teeth. "I'll bet my last dollar she's left because of him."

Kenshin perked up. "Enishi?"

"Yes, him." Sano spat. "That stupid little Tanuki, running away so he won't bother us…."

Kenshin processed his friend's words over in his mind, releasing a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. Relief filled him, Kaoru hadn't left because of him but that relief fast turned into anger. His violet eyes slowly bleed into a burnished gold to reflect the rage that was building within him….

It was because of another man and her fear of that man that she left.

Sano stood up suddenly and made his way for the door before turning around.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked at Kenshin, causing the smaller man to look up at him questioningly. "Well, come on! Let's go! We gotta stop Jou-chan before she gets on that train!"

Kenshin stood up fast and threw a few bills on the table, quickly following Sano out the door.

_Please, Kaoru…be there._

&&&&&&&&&&&

end chapter six

**Closing notes:** Ack! The ending is a little weak, and I'm not overly happy with it, but it'll work for now. Sorry for making all my reviewers wait so long! Oh, and this isn't a reincarnation fic, I've just always liked the image of Kenshin in his usual outfit...teehee.


End file.
